Mama Luigi
Special Moves B- Stone or Football He chisels a stone/football. The attack is much like using Bonsly, except it breaks when it hits anything, comparible to Rock Smash. Move Origin The attack comes from the episode The Yoshi Shuffle. Early in the episode, Luigi shows Mario the football he chiseled. Mario thinks it's just a stone. Luigi tells Mario that it's an offical sized football, and tosses it at Mario, knocking him out. Luigi then says that it's not offical weight. Side B- Maternal Sleep Luigi puts an enemy close to him to sleep. Move Origin The attack comes from the very last episode of the SMBSS trilogy Mama Luigi. After Luigi finished his story, Yoshi has fallen asleep. Luigi says "Good night Yoshi!" and mumbles. The mumble that Luigi does is the same mumble from the episode. Up B- Magic Balloon A slower clone of "Wings of Icarus" except it can do damge to anyone close. It can also deflect projectiles. It can last up to 3 seconds if B is not pressed in the middle of it. Move Origin The Magic Balloon (actually called the P-Balloon) is a power-up that first appeared in Super Mario World with it, Mario and Luigi will be able to float like a balloon (hence the name) over the level. This item also appears in the Mama Luigi episode, when Luigi is falling for hours and founds it. Down B- Fire Sumo Luigi spawns a Fire Sumo. It stomps on the ground, any opponent who is near the Fire Sumo will get damaged by the stomp. If the Fire Sumo is on the platform, a flame will drop down from it. If an opponent is hit by the flame, it acts as if the opponent got attacked by a Fire Flower. Move Origin Fire Sumos (actually called Sumo Bros.) are enemies in Super Mario World. They drop flames from the platforms they stand on, which hurts Mario and Luigi. It also appears in Mama Luigi, creating a Earthquake that makes Luigi to fall in a pit for hours. Final Smash- Secret Weapon Luigi hops on a Dolphin holding baby Yoshi. Using the control stick moves the dolphin, pressing A will make Baby Yoshi eat an opponent that touches his tounge, pressing B spits the opponent out. Strangely, the tounge can be aimed by using the shield buttons, meaning that when using the wiimote, it can only be aimed in one direction as the wiimote only has one shield button (unless one plugs in a nunchuck or classic controller in the middle of the battle). The attack lasts for 20 seconds. Move Origin The dolphin part comes from the final episode of the SMBSS trilogy, Mama Luigi. Here, friendly dolphins let Luigi and baby Yoshi ride on thier backs to dry land in one scene. The Yoshi part comes from Yoshi's ability to eat almost any enemy with it's frog-like tounge. Taunts *Down Taunt- Says "Stop calling me Mama!" in an annoyed tone. *Side Taunt- Couragingly says "You're dealing with a licensed Plumber here!" *Up Taunt- Shrugs ''Character Description'' This version of Luigi comes from the Super Mario Bros. cartoons. Unlike the real Luigi, Mama Luigi has a more original moveset. The "Mama" part of his name comes from the Super Mario World cartoon, when Yoshi calls Luigi "mama" after hatching him from his egg in the episode "Mama Luigi". Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - Falls on his face *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - Punches upward *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Slaps forward *Up smash - Jumps and does an uppercut *Down smash - Kicks with his legs behind him. 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Moveset Theme Ground Theme 2 - Super Smash Bros Brawl Role In The Subspace Emissary Mama Luigi first appears in the Subspace Emissary ''in the Forest stage, where he puts Yoshi to sleep. (This was based from an actual cutscene in ''Brawl's adventure mode, when Yoshi was sleeping on a stump.) He gets trophied by a cannonball fired from two Primids, who escape as Link is about to retrieve the Master Sword. The trophy flies off into a valley, where the real Luigi revives his cartoon counterpart. Humorously, Luigi and Mama Luigi run off in different directions, screaming. Mama Luigi gets trophied again, this time by Dr. Robotnik. He remains in this state while being imprisoned. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:Unlockable Character Category:Super Mario Cartoon Category:Powahouse Category:Youtube Poop Category:Cartoon Character Category:Italian Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Lawl Category:Smash Bros Brawl Era Category:Human Category:DIC Category:Adults